A Procura de
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Shonen Ai Reflexões] Após ser trazido a vida novamente por Athena, Shaka e todos os dourados receberam uma missão... Encontrar alguém com quem partilhar a vida, mas... Como o Cavaleiro de Virgem vai encarar isso?


**Título da fic: **A Procura de...

**Anime: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

**Casal:** Shaka e … ! Õ.o

**Classificação:** Shounen Ai/ Reflexões

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**E-mail:** Evil Kitsune

**A Procura de...**

Não havia mais dor... Não sentia mais aquela agonia que o corroia por dentro, que o sufocava e o fazia derramar lágrimas de sangue. Tudo o que queria era sair, se libertar para ajudar aquelas pequenas crianças que se portavam como homens para proteger e ajudar o ser a quem ele deveria proteger e dar sua vida... Athena. No entanto... Não havia mais nada...

Sabia que havia sido selado pelos deuses junto com todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro por negar-se a ficar contra sua deusa, mas agora havia algo diferente, porém, não sabia o quê. Sentia seu corpo caindo... Como se estivesse caindo em um abismo infinito, não sentia mais os outros e a angustia presente em seu coração desaparecera. Havia de certa forma... Paz.

Sim! Algo havia mudado... Agora se sentia seguro... Uma energia boa parecia conduzi-lo, mas... Para onde? Ainda continuava caindo, sentindo agora a brisa fria tocar seu corpo. Será que estava delirando? Talvez tivesse enlouquecido... Quem poderia confirmar? Não sabia! Continuou em sua queda até que tudo parou repentinamente.

Ainda permanecia de olhos fechados. Sentia o vento refrescante tocando sua pele e sabia que estava deitado sobre... Uma grama? Sim. Estava deitado sobre a grama, sentia o cheiro das flores, sua roupa... Uma túnica talvez, movia-se e se moldava a seu corpo de acordo com a corrente do vento.

_"Onde eu estou?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento.

De certa forma tinha medo de abrir os olhos. Será que ainda estava morto? Talvez havia sido levado a outra parte pelos deuses a fim de ser torturado, mas a brisa era tão refrescante, o cheiro das flores era tão suave e reconfortante que não conseguia se ver em um 'inferno', na verdade, o mundo de Hades nem mesmo existia mais, fôra extinto junto com seu 'dono'... Então, onde estaria?

Seu coração batia aceleradamente. Tinha que abrir os olhos e ver onde estava, pois no momento não confiava em seus sentidos, todos pareciam estar querendo lhe pregar uma peça. Timidamente foi abrindo os olhos, piscando-os repetidamente, vendo o céu azul... Tão azul como safiras e povoados de nuvens brancas como algodão.

Permaneceu parado, sem mover nem mesmo um músculo. Os longos fios dourados como o sol espalhavam-se sobre a grama verde que estava permeada de flores silvestres. Pétalas róseas caíam sobre seu corpo, vinda de duas árvores gêmeas... Estava deitado entre as duas... E sentia o perfume único vindo delas. Percebeu que vestia uma túnica de um branco puro e fino, que chegava a seus joelhos e em seus pulsos havia braceletes de ouro, bem como tornozeleiras forjadas com o mesmo metal.

" Co... Como!", Perguntou-se atordoado.

Moveu levemente a mão, enquanto ainda olhava o céu e então fitou as flores das árvores gêmeas... Estava no jardim da Mansão de Virgem? Não era possível! Com alguma dificuldade acabou se sentando, olhando ao seu redor, sentindo uma leve tontura devido ao movimento repentino. Levou a mão à cabeça, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, suspirando longamente.

Olhou novamente ao seu redor, vendo que realmente estava no jardim da casa que protegia no Santuário de Athena, mas... Ele não estava morto? Não fôra transformado em uma estátua sem nada poder fazer? Não podia estar enganado sobre isso... Realmente aconteceu, mas agora estava ali, livre, em seu lindo jardim.

Notou que havia algo diferente... A Mansão de Virgem parecia... Nova? Era como se houvessem feito uma reforma. Devia estar louco. Levantou-se, limpando a túnica que estava coberta por flores e então rodou em torno de si mesmo, observando ao redor, notando que o mesmo podia ser notado em relação às outras casas, ao Santuário em geral.

" Shaka!", Ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado com calma, virando-se rapidamente.

" Mu!", Olhou-o desconfiado, querendo saber se era mesmo real o que via.

" Sim, meu amigo. Sou eu, o Cavaleiro de Áries.", Mu deu um sorriso gentil perante o ainda atordoado Shaka.

" Mas como estamos vivos?", Shaka perguntou, aproximando-se, seus longos cabelos loiros movendo-se de acordo com o vento, fazendo o indiano levar a mão à face, a fim de retirar a franja dos olhos.

" Athena nos libertou quando derrotou os deuses.", Disse calmamente. Sabia que Shaka estava confuso ainda, pois fôra o último a ser trazido a vida.

" Ela derrotou os deuses?", Perguntou e então olhou para as próprias mãos, vendo que realmente estava vivo. Sentia sua pulsação acelerada, sua pele clara levemente avermelhada pelo sol, mesmo que este não estivesse forte, uma vez que era manhã.

" Sim. Venha!", Chamou o jovem de longos cabelos lavanda.

Shaka o acompanhou, ainda achando tudo muito estranho. Estar vivo depois de tudo o que houve ainda não foi processado por seu cérebro. Nem via para onde estava indo direito, apenas seguia Mu e antes mesmo de notar, já estava dentro de sua casa, onde se encontravam outros cavaleiros de Ouro.

" Não tinha um lugar mais fácil pra te encontrar não, Shaka?", Perguntou Milo, com cara de aborrecido, mas o sorriso em sua face denunciava o contrário, mostrava sua alegria.

" Pronto. Já o encontramos. Posso ir pra minha casa agora?", Perguntou Máscara da Morte, querendo ir logo para a Mansão de Câncer descansar.

" Pra quê a pressa? Está com algum compromisso?", Perguntou Afrodite, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que não foi visto por Shaka.

"_Peixinho maldito."_, O italiano pensou, cruzando os braços e ficando quieto.

" Do que está falando, Milo?", Perguntou Shaka, inocentemente.

" Ih! Pelo visto ele ainda está atordoado.", Constatou Aiolia, sorrindo ao loiro gentilmente.

" É que nós estávamos te procurando. Achamos que, quando voltasse a vida, estaria dentro da Casa de Virgem... Onde ficava quando meditava.", Falou Camus seriamente.

" Nunca íamos lembrar do jardim das árvores gêmeas.", Aldebaran disse, estando ao lado de Mu, que apenas concordou.

" E você lembrou disso, Mu?", Shaka fitou o tibetano, que sorriu em resposta.

" Não. Foi outra pessoa.", Falou calmamente.

" Quem?", Uma grande curiosidade se apoderou de Shaka. Mu era o melhor amigo dele e confidente nas horas vagas. Se ele não pensou que estaria naquele lugar, quem teria se lembrado?

" Foi o Saga.", Shura disse, assustando o loiro, que logo o fitou.

Shaka ficou observando o espanhol, captava o brilho naquelas esferas de jade, vendo ali o arrependimento de Shura. Sabia que ele não devia se sentir assim, pois era necessário que ele 'morresse' nas mãos dele, pra entender tudo e dessa forma ajudar Athena. Aproximou-se de Capricórnio, segurando as mãos deste, olhando-o dentro dos olhos tão intensamente, que sentiu as mãos do outro estremecer.

" Shura, não fique assim. Eu compreendo você... Compreendo você, Camus e Saga.", Disse o loiro fraternalmente.

Camus apenas abaixou a cabeça e Milo aproximou-se segurando a mão dele e sorrindo, confortando-o e dando força àquele que era seu melhor amigo, que logo sorriu timidamente em resposta, recuperando aquele olhar sério e bondoso que só ele tinha, para satisfação do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

" Obrigado, Shaka.", Shura respondeu, sorrindo de lado e puxando o loiro em um abraço apertado.

" Shur-Shura...", Shaka imediatamente corou. Não estava acostumado com tais demonstrações de afeto.

Shaka afastou-se um pouco desconcertado e Milo segurava pra não rir e só conseguia manter-se devido ao olhar gélido e mortal de Camus a ele. Todos os cavaleiros sorriam, felizes. Finalmente estavam vivos e agora poderiam viver suas vidas normalmente. Encontravam-se quase em duplas, alguns trios, mas perto um do outro, demonstrando assim o afeto que tinham.

" E... Onde está Saga?", Perguntou Shaka, curioso ao ver que todos estavam ali, até mesmo Kanon, apesar de encontrar-se um pouco mais afastado.

" Meu irmão estava resolvendo alguns assuntos com... Shion.", Disse Kanon.

" Ah!", Shaka só pode exclamar isso, percebendo que Shion, Dohko e Saga não estavam mesmo ali. Pensou se Gêmeos estaria conversando com o antigo Mestre do Santuário, afinal foi ele quem o matara.

" Não se preocupe, ele está bem.", Aiolos disse e Shura aproximou-se dele, também sorrindo.

Shaka ainda ficou olhando o nada, como se estivesse a pensar em algo. Suspirou e olhou para todos, sorrindo, mesmo que tudo parecia irreal demais para acreditar. Não sabia se merecia mesmo estar vivo novamente, não fez mais que a obrigação. Essa era sua opinião. Na verdade... Não se achava 'perfeito' demais pra receber essa dádiva da vida.

" O que foi, Shaka? Não parece feliz...", Aiolia falou, vendo que o loiro estava estranho e com certeza não era apenas ele quem notara isso.

" Athena nos ressuscitou mesmo...", O belo rapaz de cabelos loiros disse, olhando para as próprias mãos.

" É claro! Tá achando o quê? Que é sonho?", ¬¬ Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos e perdeu a paciência, saindo do templo, pisando duro.

" Máscara, volta aqui!", Gritou Afrodite, saindo atrás do italiano, fazendo ameaças que Shaka não entendeu.

" É melhor você descansar, Shaka. Eu também fiquei desorientado depois de ressuscitar.", Disse Camus, usando de seu bom-senso.

" Sim...", O loiro estava mesmo cansado e... Muita coisa se passava por sua cabeça.

" Venha, te acompanho até o quarto.", Mu sorriu docemente, aproximando-se e tocando de leve no ombro de Shaka, dando uma ligeira olhada em Aldebaran, voltando então sua atenção para o loiro.

" Obrigado, Mu.", Os olhos azuis tornaram-se mais ternos, agradecidos por tal gentileza. Mu era realmente um amigo importante, era alguém em quem podia confiar.

Logo eles se retiraram da sala, caminhando em direção ao quarto, deixando para trás todos os outros cavaleiros, que se despediram rapidamente de Shaka, mesmo com Milo reclamando que deviam dar uma festa agora que todos estavam juntos, mas o Escorpião fôra calado por um olhar significativo de Camus.

**OOO**

Shaka observava cada detalhe do Templo de Virgem. Tudo estava em perfeito estado, à reforma feita por Saori Kido, a deusa Athena ficou maravilhosa. Pelo visto a garota se importara em deixar tudo no mais perfeito estado antes de trazê-los de volta a vida e agradecia por isso. Sorriu quando chegou em seu quarto, tinha saudades dele, de tudo ali na verdade.

" Ainda acha que é sonho?", Perguntou Mu enquanto o observava.

" Não sei ao certo... Parece irreal.", Comentou, sentando-se na cama, fitando o outro.

" Mas não é Shaka. Você está aqui agora e Athena nos deu uma nova designação.", Disse Mu com sua calma característica.

" Uma nova designação? Qual? Há algum perigo?", Shaka logo se colocou em estado de alerta. Se eles foram trazidos a vida, tinha que ter um motivo muito importante. A paz na Terra estava novamente sendo ameaçada e como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Vigem e homem mais próximo de deus, ele deveria fazer o possível e o impossível para servir aos propósitos de Athena.

" Acalme-se, meu amigo.", Sorriu o tibetano, sentando-se ao lado de Virgem, erguendo a mão e acariciando a face do mesmo, mergulhando dentro daqueles olhos azuis tão lindos... Límpidos... Inocentes.

" Então me diga nossa nova missão, Mu.", O servo de Buda disse, ansioso, apesar de tentar esconder. Por que o outro não falava logo? Até parece que era algo muito difícil. Ele já enfrentou muitos desafios e saiu-se bem em todos, cumpriu seu dever, por que motivo Mu ficava fazendo um mistério desses?

" Athena, depois de ressuscitá-lo, ficou muito exausta, mas deu a todos uma única designação.", Repetiu com toda a calma, segurando a mão de Shaka, como se tivessem toda a vida pela frente, sem riscos, sem lutas, apenas... Paz.

" Então fala logo.", ¬¬ Respondeu impaciente, para logo depois se repreender. Desde quando era tão impaciente assim? O que estava acontecendo? Estaria ele apenas atordoado pelo longo tempo em que... Não estava vivo?

" Vejo que ainda está com a ansiedade característica dos recém ressuscitados.", Comentou, não pretendendo prolongar mais aquele assunto.

" Desculpa.", Disse o loiro, desviando o olhar, ligeiramente corado.

" Athena deseja que nós encontremos o amor.", Revelou por fim.

" Quê!", O.O Shaka, se estivesse em pé, com certeza cairia sentado. Como assim 'encontrar o amor'? De onde Athena tirou aquilo? Ele era um guerreiro, um defensor de justiça, zelava pelo amor, mas... Encontrá-lo!

" Ela deseja que tenhamos uma vida normal e uma coisa que pessoas normais fazem é encontrar o amor... Não só 'pessoas normais fazem', mas os deuses também, por isso... Ela nos deu tempo para encontrar alguém que gostamos, pra namorar e até mesmo casar.", Falou, dando um sorriso puro e sonhador.

" Namorar... Casar...!", Shaka estava prestes a ter um colapso. Desde quando alguém como ele encontrava o amor? Namorar... Casar... Isso... Isso é o cúmulo! Ele era a reencarnação de Buda. Sabia sobre o amor e pregava o amor, apesar de lutar, mas não senti-lo. Não estava preparado para aquilo.

" Sim. Por isso agora descanse. Amanhã conversamos mais.", Falou, afastando-se ligeiramente do loiro. Sabia que ele precisaria de tempo pra se adaptar a nova vida que recebeu graças a Athena.

Shaka viu Mu saindo de seu quarto e lá ficou, parado, no mesmo lugar por longos minutos, como se sua mente estivesse em um local distante, um outro mundo. Depois de algum tempo voltou ao normal, suspirando profundamente e deixando seu corpo cair pesadamente na cama. Não estava preparado para aquilo... Essa com certeza era sua missão mais difícil.

**OOO**

09:45 AM. Santuário de Athena. Casa de Virgem.

Os raios de sol entravam dentro do quarto espaçoso e organizado da Casa de Virgem. A brisa suave e refrescante da manhã adentrava pela janela, tocando o corpo adormecido do jovem cavaleiro de longos cabelos loiros, que se encontravam espalhados pela cama, sendo movidos apenas levemente pela corrente de ar.

Um feixe de luz acariciou a face de Shaka, fazendo o rapaz se mover e virar-se na cama, fugindo daquela luz irritante, que insistia em acordá-lo. Sua face voltou a expressar tranqüilidade e quem o visse, diria que era o mais belo anjo. Seus sentidos foram despertando aos poucos, escutando o canto dos pássaros, sentindo de leve os cosmos de outros cavaleiros que treinavam ou apenas andavam pelo Santuário.

Os belos olhos azuis se abriram, piscando algumas vezes em seguida, acostumando-se com a claridade. Shaka ainda não se movia, parecendo permanecer em um estado de dormência, mas então levou a mão aos olhos, esfregando-os de leve e sentando-se na cama. Olhou ao redor, vislumbrando seu impecável quarto, até que seus olhos fitaram o relógio em cima da escrivaninha.

" O QUÊ!", Gritou ao ver a hora.

Como ele, a reencarnação de Buda podia acordar àquela hora? Ele já devia estar meditando há séculos! Levantou-se em um pulo, indo ao banheiro e tomando um banho frio, acordando de vez. Colocou sua roupa e saiu, sentindo-se altamente envergonhado por levantar àquela hora. Logo ele! Estava completamente desolado.

Caminhou pelo recém restaurado Santuário e estava realmente surpreso pelo modo como tudo estava. Não parecia mais um amontoado de templos em ruínas, parecia novo e pensava em quanto teria ficado aquela reforma. Chegou a arena, vendo ali Milo e Camus lutando de forma amigável, nem mesmo poderia considerar um treino, pareciam estar mais brincando. Sorriu vendo a alegria de Milo, que conseguia até mesmo envolver o tão sério Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Sentou-se e ficou apenas observando. Viu um pouco distante, sentados do outro lado da arena, Marin e Aioria conversando, percebeu o modo como ele segurava a mão da Amazona de Águia e no mesmo instante notou que o belo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados estava por demais interessado nela e a garota ruiva de olhos azul-céu correspondia a esta expectativa.

Seus olhos azuis percorreram todo o local, vendo lugares mais distantes. Reparou que todos estavam em pares, conversando tranqüilamente e não apenas isso, parecia ter um afeto a mais entre eles... Fechou e voltou a abrir os olhos, suspirando... Olhou para o céu límpido e de nuvens algodoadas. Apesar da amizade que tinha com Mu, nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de afeto por outras pessoas... Tinha companheirismo em relação aos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, passaram por muitas coisas juntos, eram amigos, mas o que entendia do amor?

" Isso é tão difícil...", Pensou em voz alta, fitando o horizonte.

" O que é tão difícil?", Perguntou Saga, sentando-se ao lado de Shaka.

" Saga!", Shaka assustou-se. Não havia notado a presença de Gêmeos.

" Desculpe-me se te assustei.", Disse Saga, fitando os olhos azuis de Shaka.

" Tudo bem. Eu é que estava distraído.", Disse, ligeiramente corado, desviando o olhar e voltando a fitar a arena, vendo que Camus brigava com Milo e este se aproximava de mansinho, tentando convencer Aquário a desculpá-lo.

" Eles se gostam mesmo, não concorda?", Saga sorriu ao ver a cara de menino mimado de Milo pra Camus.

" Bem... Sim.", Tinha que concordar. Era bonita a amizade que eles tinham, mas sabia que era mais do que isso. Eles se amavam de verdade.

" Você não gostaria de encontrar um amor assim?", Perguntou Saga, mergulhando dentro dos azuis de Shaka.

" Athena deseja que encontremos...", Respondeu o rapaz, desviando o olhar do de Saga, que parecia incomodá-lo profundamente, sentia-se atordoado sobre a mira daquelas íris esverdeadas.

" E você vai encontrar porque Athena pediu ou porque você também quer?", Saga inquiriu, virando-se pra Shaka, não parecendo disposto a sair dali sem uma resposta concreta.

" E que diferença faz isso pra você, Saga?", Shaka estava incomodado e seu lado sistemático estava em alta. Levantou e ficou a olhar do outro de cima, esperando uma resposta convincente.

" Me interessa porque eu quero que você seja feliz.", Saga falou com tanta sinceridade, havia tanto carinho em suas palavras e uma firmeza que assustava, que desarmou o outro.

Shaka apenas ficou observando Saga. Os longos e repicados cabelos azuis moviam-se levemente junto a corrente de vento, os olhos brilhavam em uma calmaria parecendo um lago sem ondas, proporcionando a paz tão almejada por todos os humanos, a pele clara, as feições suaves, porém firmes, mostrando a convicção das palavras pronunciadas. Será que ele dizia isso por se sentir culpado?

" Saga, não precisa desejar isso como forma de se redimir.", Falou seriamente.

" E quem disse que essa é a minha intenção?", Saga retrucou, levantando-se e segurando a mão de Shaka, puxando-o para si.

" Saga!", Shaka assustou-se. O que o outro estava fazendo?

" Esse é um desejo sincero, não desejo isso por mim... Desejo isso por você.", Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, afastando-se em seguida, caminhando calmamente e saindo do campo de visão de Virgem em poucos minutos.

Shaka ficou parado, olhando o nada. Aquelas palavras se repetiam em sua mente. Saga não pensava em si mesmo, havia carinho em suas palavras... Havia... Suspirou. Tudo era muito confuso. Talvez precisasse sair um pouco pra arejar a cabeça, respirar novos ares, ver outras pessoas, mas aonde ir? Olhou para o lado, vendo passando a poucos metros dele, Afrodite e... Máscara da Morte.

**OOO **

Seus olhos azuis percorreram novamente o local. Como... Como foi convencido a ir a um local daqueles? Devia estar com alguns neurônios adormecidos quando resolveu pedir a opinião de Máscara da Morte, isso sim. Agora estava ali, dentro daquela boate, vendo as pessoas dançarem e as que conversavam com ele eram tão... Fúteis.

Havia pessoas de todas as idades, mais novas e mais velhas que ele, no entanto, todas lhe pareciam muito... Irresponsáveis. Ele tinha apenas vinte anos, mas reparou que devido a seu treinamento e disciplina, era muito mais responsável e ver aquele bando de gente agindo de modo tão fútil o deixava desolado. Não achava que alguém ali estivesse à altura dele e...

"_O que o Saga faz aqui?"_, O loiro perguntou-se, ao ver Gêmeos vestido de modo sensual, dançando entre as pessoas que o rodeavam, encantado com a beleza exótica e sensual do belo grego.

Shaka foi aproximando e então viu o olhar fatal do Cavaleiro cair sobre si e estancou no mesmo lugar, sentindo seu coração parar uma batida, reparando... Analisando a figura que agora se movia em sua direção de forma lânguida, sedutora... Havia algo errado, o brilho naquele olhar era único, malicioso e...

" Kanon...", ¬¬ Disse em voz alta, suspirando. Devia ter adivinhado. Só ele mesmo pra ir a um lugar como aquele.

" Divertindo-se, Shaka?", Perguntou Kanon, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

" Não.", Respondeu. Ele por acaso parecia se divertir?

" Hum... Mau-humorado, é? Você devia se soltar.", Õ.õ Comentou.

" Não sei como agüenta ficar aqui.", Disse, aquela música alta estava deixando-o com dor de cabeça.

" Háháhá... Você se parece com Saga.", Falou o gêmeo mais novo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

" Como assim?", Òó Não entendeu. Ele e Saga eram muito diferentes. Ele era sistemático, organizado, perfeccionista e Saga não, o grego era comunicativo, criativo... Convincente. O que tinham em comum?

" Saga não gosta de baderna também. Lugares assim não é para ele.", u.u Kanon dizia, suspirando.

" Hum... Realmente ele não parece combinar com esse lugar, ao contrário de você...", Sorriu de leve ao outro, de modo quase sarcástico.

" Pois é, eu tinha planos para arrastar o Saga até aqui, afinal, gêmeos sempre chamam atenção, principalmente lindos como nós... Íamos conquistar muitas pessoas...", Lançou um olhar sensual e envolvente para um casal que bebia próximo a eles.

" E não conseguiu convencê-lo...", Falou, vendo Kanon ficar emburrado agora.

" Você acha que dá pra convencer o 'reflexo de deus' de algo?", Ò.Ó Pegou uma bebida de um garçom que passava perto dele, levando aos lábios e rapidamente acabando com o líquido avermelhado.

" Pelo visto não...", As caras e bocas feitas por Kanon eram hilárias. Só mesmo ele pra fazê-lo rir em um momento como aquele.

" Hum... Aliás... Vocês combinam... 'Reflexo de deus'... O 'homem mais próximo de deus'... Hum...", Levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

" O que está insinuando com isso?", Shaka perguntou irritado, pensando se deveria fazer Kanon passear um pouquinho pelos seis mundos.

" Eu! Nada... Você tem a mente muito poluída, Shaka. Nossa!", Kanon ergueu a mão se fazendo de inocente e em seguida fez gestos dramáticos, deixando o loiro vermelho de vergonha ao insinuar que Shaka era um pervertido, saindo de fininho antes que o outro resolvesse dar uma resposta a sua provocação.

" Chega! Eu não vou perder mais tempo aqui.", Falou o Cavaleiro de Virgem, saindo da boate a passos largos, só acalmando-se quando atravessou a rua.

Eram aproximadamente umas duas da manhã. Zeus! Tinham mesmo virado um delinqüente. Onde já se viu, ele, o Cavaleiro de Virgem... O 'homem mais próximo de deus'... Reencarnação de Buda em um local depravado como aquele... Fôra pervertido e nem sabia. Como pôde ser tão ingênuo? Balançou a cabeça, resolvendo que faria uma meditação a fim de recuperar sua sanidade, que nem sabia quando perdeu...

Percebeu que o tempo estava fresco, bom para se caminhar e acabou resolvendo voltar a pé para o Santuário. Pensar em tudo o que acontecia seria bom. Colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça e caminhou tranqüilamente, sentindo o frescor do vento chocando-se contra seus cabelos levemente trançados, alguns fios estavam soltos na frente e sua franja teimava em tampar os olhos e ele desistiu de retirá-lo da face.

Talvez devesse procurar o amor em um local mais calmo, encontrar alguém que fosse sua 'cara metade'... Isso não seria encontrado em uma boate como aquela e sim em um local que refletisse seu modo de pensar. Se teria que ter uma vida normal, teria, mesmo que fosse difícil. Queria encontrar alguém educado, gentil, inteligente... Reparou que não se importava com o sexo da pessoa, já se acostumara ao modo dos gregos e para o amor não há barreiras.

Acabou sorrindo sozinho com os pensamentos que tinha. Parecia um garoto sonhador que ficava imaginando como seria encontrar seu amor, em que local e circunstância... Mas não estava longe disso. Pensou ter ouvido alguém chamá-lo, mas não se importou, não conhecia ninguém ali. Talvez devesse viajar a Índia... Quem sabe lá não encontrava o amor de sua vida?

" Nossa... Lindo!", Ouviu alguém dizer, mas não deu bola.

" Ei, garoto!", Shaka parou por uns instantes, virando-se e vendo um rapaz aproximando-se dele.

" Falou comigo?", Perguntou o indiano, achando estranho a aproximação do outro.

" Sim. Vi você sozinho, não quer companhia?", Perguntou maliciosamente, olhando Shaka dos pés a cabeça.

O loiro vestia uma calça social levemente justa nas coxas, modulando-as perfeitamente. Usava uma blusa de seda fina, quase transparente em um turquesa claro, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, presente de Afrodite, que dizia que ele chamaria atenção com ela, não que tenha notado algo...

" Não, obrigado.", Respondeu seriamente, não desejando prolongar a conversa.

" Espera aí, loirinho!", Disse o rapaz de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, segurando o braço de Shaka, fazendo o loiro fitá-lo de forma irritada.

" É melhor me soltar.", Disse, olhando o outro com desprezo ao ver no olhar dele toda a malícia.

" Hum... Que isso! Você me parece procurar diversão!", Falou, passando a língua nos lábios de forma insinuante.

" Pode até ser, mas não será com alguém como você...", Disse Shaka com arrogância e desprezo. Aquele rapaz o comia com os olhos de maneira tão vulgar que o enojava. Puxou o braço e quando ia falar mais uma coisa, ouviu outra pessoa se pronunciar.

" Ele procura alguém de nível... Alguém que reflita algo.", Shaka virou-se, vendo Saga com a mão nos bolsos, fitando o rapaz de maneira séria.

" E quem é você, ô idiota?", Perguntou o rapaz, olhando Saga de cima abaixo, mas arrependendo-se, pois viu se tratar de um homem de quase 1,90 de altura e com uma face tão séria que dava medo.

" Acho que você deveria se retirar, afinal, não quer encrenca...", Falou o homem de olhos esverdeados, olhando tão seriamente para o outro que o fazia tremer. Não havia agressividade nem maldade na face de Saga, apenas uma seriedade... Uma imponência que fazia o outro recuar.

Sem pensar muito o outro rapaz virou as costas, resmungando e sumindo das vistas dos dois cavaleiros. Saga voltou seu olhar para Shaka, vislumbrando a esbelta imagem do loiro e suspirando, dando um singelo sorrio e tocando seu ombro com delicadeza, fazendo um gesto para que começassem a andar.

" Vejo que você resolveu caminhar também.", Falou o homem com calma.

" Sim. Saga... Obrigado.", Disse Shaka. Estava contente com a aparição do outro.

" Ainda procurando o amor?", Perguntou o gêmeo mais velho, olhando o caminho que passavam, sentindo a brisa refrescante.

" Sim... Mas acho difícil encontrar por aqui. E você?", Olhou curioso para Saga.

" Também.", Parou, fazendo Shaka parar e fitá-lo com mais atenção.

" Você me parece com problemas, Saga. Eu posso ajudar?", Perguntou prestativo o jovem de Virgem, olhando dentro dos olhos do outro cavaleiro, notando ali certa nostalgia.

" Quer ir comigo, Shaka?", Perguntou Saga, segurando a mão do loiro.

" Ir aonde?", Fitou sua mão, que era segura pelo outro.

" Viajar comigo.", Disse simplesmente, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do jovem.

" Viajar com você? Mas... Você... Eu...", Não estava entendendo o que Saga queria dizer com aquelas palavras, será que estava insinuando que ficassem juntos?

" O que tem demais?", Perguntou, piscando os olhos de forma curiosa.

" Você está me propondo ficarmos juntos?", Resolveu perguntar o que lhe passava na mente, aquela dúvida não podia ficar sem resposta.

" Eu desejo procurar o amor com você, Shaka, mas confesso que te acho tão lindo, doce... Sua personalidade me é muito agradável, mas não quero obrigá-lo a nada... Eu também não sei como encontrar o amor... Encontrar alguém para ficar comigo.", Revelou olhando com seriedade para Shaka.

" Como assim não sabe?", Saga era tão experiente, como não podia saber?

" Eu já fiz tanta coisa que não devia, não sei nem mesmo se mereço o amor.", Disse, vendo a indignação tomar conta dos olhos azuis.

" Não repita isso, nunca. Uma vez você me disse que havia duas formas distintas de amor, você se lembra? Você disse que para os gregos na verdade, havia quatro palavras derivadas do amor e dois deles eram muito especiais... O amor Agápe e o Eros... Você se lembra?", Perguntou, olhando seriamente dentro dos olhos esverdeados de Saga.

" Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver, Shaka?", Não estava entendendo o porquê do outro lembrar disso agora. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter comentado com ele as quatro forma de amor... Filia, Storge, Eros e Agápe, mas...

" Você me disse que o amor Eros, era aquele em que a pessoa que amava não via defeitos, que era um amor que podia acabar, mas o amor Agápe, esse era diferente, nesse amor a pessoa ama o outro com suas qualidades e defeitos... Nessa forma de amor, a pessoa decide amar e...", Falava convictamente, olhando para Saga, mas este o interrompeu.

" E é a forma de amor mais pura e forte que existe. É um amor abnegado e é esse tipo de amor que devemos buscar.", Completou a fala do rapaz mais novo, vendo este sorrir.

" Metido, nem deixou eu terminar.", Shaka fez um biquinho, fingindo-se de chateado.

" E então? Quer minha companhia nessa busca do amor real?", Saga pergunta, esperando que Shaka o respondesse imediatamente, estava ansioso na verdade.

" Hum... Sim, quem sabe não encontro uma garota interessante...", Falou o loiro, começando a caminhar, sendo seguido por Saga.

" Você procura apenas garotas?", O Gêmeo pergunta e Shaka o olha sobre o ombro.

" Eu procuro a sinceridade... Quem sabe o mito da alma gêmea não seja desvendado por mim.", Comentou, voltando seu olhar para frente.

" Sim... Quem sabe...", O belo homem de longos cabelos azuis seguiu aquele considerado o mais próximo de deus, vendo que Shaka parecia mais feliz e descontraído agora.

Shaka caminhava ainda lentamente, sabendo que era seguido por Saga. Pensar que alguém como ele não acreditava poder encontrar o amor verdadeiro devido a erros no passado o entristecia, aquilo era um equívoco causado pela culpa ainda presente no coração daquele homem que tanto sofreu e não achava que aquela culpa devia permanecer encerrada dentro de uma alma tão boa.

" Você não deve se sentir culpado.", Disse repentinamente, fazendo Saga parar.

" Shaka, eu...", Parou de falar ao ver os olhos azuis tão lindos sobre ele.

" Você sofreu e se julgou sozinho, mas os outros não pensam que você é culpado, eles decidiram amar você e eu também.", Falou com tanta firmeza, tanta convicção que abalou Saga completamente.

" Shaka...", Não sabia como responder aquele que lhe dizia palavras tão profundas e de significado tão importante.

" Todos nós conhecemos o amor, sabemos como ele funciona na teoria, mas... Na prática? Na prática somos apenas bebês, Saga. Passamos a vida lutando, protegendo Athena e agora, pensando melhor, estou feliz que ela nos tenha dado 'essa missão'!", Falou, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

" Mesmo?", Perguntou Saga, sorrindo.

Shaka o olhou e sorriu mais abertamente. Primeiramente tinha achado aquilo um absurdo, mas agora, depois de conversar com o Saga, viu que Athena estava correta e queria procurar o amor, esteja ele onde estiver! Queria saber como é estar apaixonado, ou melhor, como é estar amando, pois a paixão cega, o amor... O amor não.

" Venha, Saga. Vamos juntos a procura do amor...", Falou, erguendo a mão para o outro.

" E onde acha que devemos procurar?", Perguntou vendo o entusiasmo e determinação de Virgem. Shaka era realmente lindo!

" Aonde? Não sei... Apenas vamos procurar... Talvez o amor esteja mais próximo do que imaginamos...", Falou o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, virando-se, ainda segurando a mão de Saga, como que dando suporte para aquela alma sofrida continuar seu caminho.

Agora seu coração estava em paz! Percebeu que não precisaria ser apenas um Cavaleiro, que poderia ser um protetor de Athena e ao mesmo tempo ser... Humano. Que mesmo como a 'reencarnação de Buda', ele era capaz de amar e... Amaria. Sairia a procura de algo que torna os humanos diferentes de todos os outros seres do mundo, aquilo que os torna especiais... O Amor.

**OOO **

Bem, aqui está mais uma fic.

Está fic é um presente de amigo virtual para a **Cygnetleka**. Não sei se era isso que você queria, mas como não houve muitas especificações, não sabia o que fazer direito... ;; Espero que goste e se quiser outra fic, basta me dizer o que quer e eu faço!

Eu estava sem idéias nenhuma, quase arrancando os cabelos, mas depois de um dia em que eu quase morri passando mal e voltei mais cedo do trabalho (minha chefe me liberou ), eu coloquei um CD do Evanescence e... Quando vi, tinha escrito essa fic quase toda. Confesso que me surpreendi pelo fato dela ter ficado com 10 páginas... Achei que não ia ter nem 5... ¬¬

Mas estou feliz que ela tenha 10 páginas! Mas outra coisa me surpreende... Essa foi minha fic mais curta. . Nunca tinha escrito algo tão pequenininho... Por isso, te digo, **Leka **(posso te chamar assim! Õ.o), tendo mais especificações, te faço outra fic, do jeito que fique mais a seu gosto.

**Evil Kitsune** muito obrigada por betar a fic. Valeu! o/ Weiss está a caminho...

Agradeço a todos os que leram e peço que envie os seus comentários. Preciso deles!

28 de Janeiro de 2006.

20:05 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
